Brotherhood of Thought
The Brotherhood is dedicated to furthering a spirit of benevolence among intelligent species and eventually founding a world order based on individual freedom and mutual cooperation. It's evangelists operate in groups of three (a Pure Strain Human, a Mutant Animal, or plant, and a Humanoid) from hidden bases. They will often join in activities that add to a spirit of peaceful cooperation, or thwart the forces of dissension, and hate. Membership The Brotherhood is in no form discriminant, so long as a being truly seeks peaceful coexistence, and has proven trustworthy, they may join. Members identify each other by tracing on their forehead an infinity symbol as if brushing back the hair. Bases The bases of the brotherhood tend to be shrines (maned by up to four persons) built in honor to events that fostered universal brotherhood, or villages of up to fifty persons that welcome all comers. So long as one is not racist, or otherwise bigoted they will find fellowship. These utopian community projects tend to be communal in nature. These communities will often have access to advanced technology, and exist in areas of innovation as the residents work to better the world around them. Faction Relations The Brotherhood is in open conflict with the Purist, and Red Death. They sometimes work with the Seekers, however some ideological differences cause the groups to disagree with one another. Quick NPCs * Mediator - An Orlen who specializes in the mediation of debates which being proponents of free thought the Brotherhood holds often. They are most active in a school setting where students are challenged with advocating philosophies counter to their own so as to better understand what the Brotherhood is against. * Pacification Officer (aka Pacifiers) - While crime is hardly known to occur in their communities even the brotherhood needs security and guests are not always as enlightened. Pacification Officers wear plastic armor over their security coveralls. On one hip is a Stun Ray Pistol, on the other a Paralysis Rod. Behind each individuals back fastened to the same belt as the holsters holding their melee and ranged weapons are three Stun Grenades and plastic cords used to bind individuals during the pacification process. Pacified individuals are sent to Rehabilitation. * Philosopher (Thinker Android) - These Androids can be seen at the forums, debate halls, and schools discussing the philosophical ideals behind the Brotherhood of Thought and how it compares to rival schools of thought. They favor rational consensus in a direct cyber democracy as a means of averting mob rule by withholding action until such a consensus can be reached. Emotions cloud one's capacity to be rational and thus they feel emotionalism has no place in rational society. * Philosopher (Orlen) - These Orlen can be seen at the forums, debate halls, and schools discussing the philosophical ideals behind the Brotherhood of Thought and how it compares to rival schools of thought though one may not notice such happening as they prefer to discuss ideas with thought- through telepathy. They are individualist egalitarians who treat anyone regardless of position or wealth with equal respect while acknowledging the strengths of each individual which can be utilized to better the community as a whole. * Philosopher (Sleeth) - These Sleeths can be seen at the forum, debate halls, and schools discussing the philosophical ideals behind the Brotherhood of Thought and how it compares to rival schools of thought though one may not notice such happening as the Sleeth prefers to discuss ideas with thought- through telepathy. They are collectivists, pacifists, and democratic in philosophy. * Psychiatrist - With the Brotherhood's focuses on thought it's only natural for them to have an excellent mental healthcare system. These Humanoids (Empathy, Intuition, and Telepathy) are a factor in the success of their care system.They do not carry any weapons but do carry a dose of Suggestion Change Drug used in the more radical treatments. Some individuals have additional powers such as 'Heightened Brain Talent' or 'Mental Shield' which aids in tackling the more psychoactive patients by increasing the Psychiatrist's mental strength. In alike logic some carry a dose of Mind Booster either for themselves when confronted by a violent patient or for use in treatments. * Zen Gardener - A gardener specializing in Zen Gardening. 50% chance of being a Sleeth or Pure Strain Human. Category:Gamma World Major Factions Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World